Ginger Schnapps
by riverdalefanatic
Summary: Set after season 1, as if the last scene never happened. Annie finds out she's pregnant and tries to find a way to tell Greg. Sadie drama, baby drama ect. Please review!
1. Fine and Frugal

"Have a fine and frugal day," I say in an emotionless tone to the faceless customer, handing him his receipt. I turn back to the register and close the money tray.

"Annie-bananie," I hear from behind me. I cringe. "That's no way to treat a customer. You have to be cheerful."

I turn to face my least favourite person on the whole earth, plastering the fakest smile I can muster.

"This better?" I ask him. He narrows his gaze at me. "What do you want, Boomer?"

"I know you robbed the store again," Boomer leant over the counter, his foul breath making me retreat backwards until my back hits the other counter.

"Yeah?" I say confidently. "What makes you think that?"

"You did it last time," he scoffs. "The question is, why did you hit the same store twice? Are you that dumb?"

I scowl, and just before I say anything I probably will regret, I hear another voice.

"Hey, Annie."

I turn to the end of the conveyor, where there stands a sight for sore eyes like mine. "Hey Greg," I say softly, forgetting all about Boomer for approximately 1.73 seconds before he speaks again and ruins any particle of happiness in my body.

"Who's this?" Boomer asks, eying Greg. I purse my lips and try to control my tone. Greg cuts me off before I can speak though.

"I'm Greg," he introduced himself to Boomer, obviously not knowing what an evil man he was. "I'm... ah- a friend of Annie's."

Greg smiles at me and I return it. We had a special moment together drinking that Ginger Schnapps the other night at the bleachers on the baseball field, and we still had yet to address that chemistry between us. I'm not sure 'friend' was the right word for us, but I couldn't really think of a better one.

Greg cocked his head at Boomer. "And you are…?" he asks.

"Oh, I'm Annie's manager," Boomer motioned to his name tag. "Boomer." He extended his hand for a shake. I turn back to the monitor, pretending to press a few buttons to relieve the awkwardness. Glancing over, I see Greg has a few groceries in his hand.

"I can help you with that," I told him, motioning to the groceries. He looked down at them then placed them on the conveyor.

"Well, I see you later then, Annie-bananie," Boomer called out as he leaves, and I visibly shudder.

"Annie-bananie?" Greg eyes me as I rack up his purchases. "He bothering you?" he asks me, and I scoff as place the toilet paper and milk, bread, cereal and crackers in bags.

"You could say that," I say quietly. I try to change the subject. "Hows Sadie?"

"Good," he replies and I smile. I love our little girl. She was the best thing to ever happen to me - to us. Greg motions to his groceries. "Just needed a stock up in the home," he explains.

"And you couldn't have gone to the grocery store 5 minutes from your house?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see you," he told me. I smile again. _Gosh, he was really lightening up my day._ He reached into one of the bags and held out the cheese and crackers cereal. "And besides, this is the only place that stocks my favourite cereal."

I look at the box, memorised for a second as his jiggles it. It was the same brand that he and I ate that night. When we…

Biting back a grin I check the monitor. "That's $14.78," I tell him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. I catch a glimpse of a photo that he has in his wallet. It a was a picture taken before Greg and I divorced 3 years ago, and we went on a road trip with Sadie. Our car broke down and we were stranded on the side of the road, and why we were waiting for assistance, Greg had made us take a photo of all of us together. Although the trip hadn't gone completely to plan, it still was one of the best memories of my life, and I'm glad Greg kept a photo of it.

Looking closer at it - even though it was upside down to me - I see that in the photo I was kissing Greg, and Sadie was standing between us with her hands over her eyes. The selfie had been fun to take and I smile now at the memory.

Greg noticed me looking at it, and took out the picture, gently flapping it between his fingers.

"My favourite photo," he says, smiling. I raise my gaze to meet his eyes. A moment passes between us, but I can't place what it is. It was a _moment,_ if that makes any sense.

Suddenly the moment is interrupted by a dinging of another register, and I shake my head to clear it. Greg hands me the cash and I print the receipt and hand him his change.

As he returns the change to his wallet, his clears his throat. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he asks me, acting slightly nervous.

I quickly think. I haven't scheduled anything with Ruby and Beth, so I think I am free. "I've got nothing on," I tell him.

"Would you like to come over and watch a movie with me and Sadie?" Greg still looks hesitant.

"You know Sadie hate watching movies with us," I tell him thinking back to our last movie night. "She'll probably just go and do her homework in the middle of the film."

"Yeah," he says with his head down, "but that will give us some time alone."

"I would like that." I smiled at him, and he mirrors it with a grin.

"Good, great." He lifts the bags and starts to walk away.

"Hey, Greg!" I call after him. He turns back and I take a deep breath. He cocks his eyebrows and a humorous smirk takes place on his face. "You, um, left your receipt." I held up the document in question.

He walks back towards me and takes it from my hand, brushing my palm softly. I look up and catch his gaze, his eyes twinkling. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says softly, walking back to the door.

"See ya then!" I call out. He raises his hand in acknowledgment. Glancing towards the clock, I see that my shift is about to end. I start packing up my things, a natural smile gracing my face.

"I know I said to be cheerful to the customers, but not that cheerful." And with those few words, my happiness fades.

I turn to face Boomer. "Like he said," I tell my manager with as much self-control as I can scrounge together, "Greg's an old friend."

"Yeah, well, next time don't take that long with a customer." He turned his back and started walking away, calling over his shoulder, "There are other customers waiting."

I look around. There were hardly any customers in the store this late, and no one was waiting in my queue. I turn back to my register, trying to find again that happiness that only Sadie and Greg could bring to me.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys! So I just finished watching Good Girls after a binge session (best way to watch a series!) and loved it! My favourite pairing was definitely Greg and Annie, so I just had to write a fanfic about them. I also love Sadie, so I will add her in as often as I can.**

 **This is set after season 1, and in my version, the last scene in episode 10 doesn't happen, so Rio is not making Beth kill him.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. The test

**Author's note: Hi ya'll! Thanks for reading. I know there isn't a massive Good Girls fandom yet, but I'm hoping that it will grow :)**

 **If you enjoy reading this fanfic, please drop a review/favourite/follow, I will try my best not to disappoint. I should update at least once a week, but maybe sooner.**

 **See ya next time,**

 **Xx G**

* * *

I wake up late the next morning. As I scramble to get my stuff in order for work, I curse under my breath at my faulty alarm clock.

Deep down (ok, maybe not that deep) I know the real reason I slept in was: Sadie not being here. My alarm clock had been broken for months, and I hadn't bothered getting a new one because Sadie would always wake me up to get ready and take her to school in time.

I know I reply on her too much for a mother on her teenage child, but I couldn't help it. Sadie was always there to help me out, and she did it all without me even having to ask. Without her, I would be a mess - heck I am now while she is gone.

Sadness enveloped me as I make my breakfast, a quick bowl of cereal and a luke-warm cup of coffee from my broken coffee maker. Just as I remember the movie night Greg planned for tonight and start smiling, I have to race to the bathroom.

Luckily I make it there before I throw up. Again and again I vomit into the toilet until I feel like I have nothing left in my stomach. As I reach up to the toilet paper and wipe my face, I think back to what I ate yesterday. Maybe it was the 4-day-old pizza I had for dinner last night? Yeah, that was probably what had given me food poisoning.

But deep down, I knew something was right.

* * *

I ring the doorbell to my sister's house, wringing my hands as I do. The bag hanging from my wrist rustles, and it just makes me feel even more anxious as I wait. I think to what is in the bag, and just about lose it before Beth finally answers the door.

"Thank god!" I walk inside, pushing past my sister. I hear her close the door behind me and her footsteps trying to catch up to me. "What took you so long?" I ask her.

"I was…" She sighs. "Forget it. What's got you all wound up? And why aren't you at work?"

"I called in sick." I sit on one of the kitchen stools and Beth leans on the edge of the counter, facing me.

"And you're here because…" she trails off, eyebrows raised in question.

Not trusting my voice, I hand her the bag and stare down at the bench top. I hear her heavy exhale and know she sees what is inside.

"Seriously, Annie?" she asks, disappointment evident in her tone which makes me feel even worse.

"I'm not sure," I tell her, looking up. "That's why I bought the test." I motion to the box she holds in her hand. "I was vomiting a heap this morning and I just think…"

She sighs again. "Well, do you want to do it now?" she asks. "Get it done and over with?"

I nod silently and Beth leads the way to the bathroom. After completing the test which I've done a few times (only one of those times the result being positive), I sit on the toilet lid and silently wait the instructed 2 minutes with Beth by my side. When the timer that Beth sets finally goes off, I look to her, and she answers the unspoken question in my eyes by nodding.

She picks up the stick thingy and reads the answer why I turn my back. I can't bring myself to look.

"Annie." Beth's tone is undecipherable, just like her expression when I turn and look. She had always been able to mask her feelings and thoughts with that calm-as-can-be expression, and despite all my efforts over the past many years, I have never been able to figure out what she was thinking.

Beth continued with a sigh. "You're pregnant."

* * *

"Well," Beth sighs as we sip our tea in the kitchen again, "at least tell me who the father is."

I look at her over the rim of my cup, sheepish to answer. Beth drew in a breath.

"Was it that Boomer guy?" she frothed. "Because if he even touched you again, I swear-"

I cut her off. "It wasn't him," I tell her softly. She gives me a prompting look. I gave a sigh. "The father is Greg."

I hear her gasp as I look down into my tea. "Seriously? When?" she questions.

"A few weeks ago. He came to pick up Sadie's jeans, and he stayed and we talked, got drunk…" I trail off.

"Oh, Annie," Beth comes around the counter and gives me a hug. No matter how disappointed she is in me, she always gives me comfort; it's her weakness to see me cry.

As I press my face to her shoulder, I release the tears I've been holding back from today. Beth's compassion was all I needed to let the floodgates open.

"It's all the hormones," I say to Beth, hiccupping.

"Yeah, yeah," her tone sounds like she doesn't believe me. "Let it all out."

I smile and laugh, which quickly turns into more tears somehow, which only makes me laugh harder.


	3. Movie night

**Chapter 3**

"They're not even singing properly," Greg complains, causing Sadie to groan. "You can tell they're just lip syncing, and not very well."

We are watching a classic movie together like we had planned for tonight, and Sadie leaves right on schedule, but instead on wanting her to go like I did before, I am wishing she would stay. I am not ready to be alone with Greg. I'm not sure I ever will be. But instead of protesting, I watch our daughter walk to her room to do her homework. At least we have an initiative child if nothing else.

I hear a sigh and I look over at Greg. He smiles at me, but it doesn't make me feel calm like it did yesterday, but rather it made me even more anxious. I scoot away from Greg, leaning against the couch arm. I felt a bit tired, which I guess was usual at this stage.

He reaches a concerned arm over to me, gently rubbing my hand with his. "You alright?" he asks softly.

I turn my head a smile in his direction. "Yeah, all good," I tell him.

"How was work today?" Greg tries to start up a conversation.

"I didn't go today," I tell him.

"Why not?" He seems concerned.

"I wasn't feeling to crash hot." I sit up, facing him, thinking this was the perfect way to tell him what I really need to tell him. He scoots closer.

"Did you go to the doctor?" he questions, looking into my eyes, his concerned look making my heart melt a bit.

"No, but I have an appointment for tomorrow," I look at him, taking a deep breath. "I'm hoping you will come with me."

"Why?" Greg looked confused.

I sigh, and decide to take a different approach. "Do you remember that night when you needed to pick up Sadie's jeans, but you stayed for a bit?" I ask him, biting my lip.

"Yeah, about that night…" I try to speak up again but Greg raises his hand and cuts me off. He continues, "I thinks it best if we just forget about that night. It's just for the best."

I open my mouth to tell him what Beth convinced me to tell him, but I can't find the words.

Just then, we hear the front door open, and Greg quickly scoots away from me.

"I'm home!" I hear the high-pitched voice before I see her and I cringe.

"Hey there, Honey," Greg calls out to her. "I thought you wouldn't be home until 9."

"We closed up early," Nancy came into view from the hallway. She walked over to the couch and gave Greg a kiss on his head from behind the sofa. She turned to me and opened her mouth to say something but before she spoke, I leant forward off the couch. Nancy closed her open mouth and gave a sweet smile, and I returned it but inside I was screaming at her. It was a stupid rule about not being able to have my head rested back on the cushions, because of my 'hair oils'. I wash my hair 3 times a week like normal people do!

I look over and see Greg clench his jaw ever so slightly. It seems he doesn't approve of the rule either.

Nancy looks around. "Where's Sadie?" she asks, placing her handbag on the bench.

"Doing her homework," Greg tells her. "Apparently her two parents are the worst to watch movies with. It happened last time too."

"Why don't you do something else together then?" Nancy suggested, and Greg and I shared a glance. We couldn't tell Nancy that we enjoy the time alone together - bar this time. It was bad enough that Nancy was going through IVF treatment when I was here, carrying Greg's child.

"We might next time," I say to Nancy, giving her a sweet but fake smile. Even though she was a nice person in general, I hated her. She was dating my ex, being a sort of mother figure in my daughter's life, and she had crazy rules!

Greg turned back to face me. "So, Annie, what were you saying about your doctor's appointment?"

"Are you sick, Annie?" Nancy's voice made me panic. If she found out that I had asked Greg to go with me to the doctor, she would probably figure out what Greg couldn't. I could not let Nancy find out that I was pregnant with Greg's baby.

"I'm fine," I tell them both. I try to change the subject. "So, Sadie seems to be going well at St. Anne's."

That satisfies them, and we talk about Sadie for a while, thankfully not bringing up my upcoming doctor's appointment again.

 **Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Please review if you can :)**


	4. Sadie!

"And Mrs G is really nice," Sadie is telling me as I drive her home from St Anne's. It was three days after we had that movie night, and surprisingly, I was allowed to pick up my own daughter from school. Sadie was allowed to stay for dinner, and Greg would pick her up at 8. That only gave me four hours with my baby girl.

"And in PE today we dissected a whale."

"That's great, sweetie," I tell her, distracted thinking about - well, everything.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

I glance over to Sadie and think back to what she said. When it came to me, I whacked my arm across the front seats and hit her (not too hard) in the chest.

"Mom!" Sadie cried out as a smile graced her lips.

"Sorry, honey, I just was thinking." I feel bad for ignoring my child when I only have a limited time alone with her.

"About the baby?" Sadie asks like she is questioning about the weather.

Luckily, I am pulling into the parking lot of the parking complex as she asks that scary question.

Once the car is parked, I turn and face her. "What do you mean, Sadie?" I questioned her, trying to gauge how much she knew and how make sure we were thinking of the same thing.

"I mean about you being pregnant."

Well, we definitely were thinking of the same thing then. I sigh. "How did you find out?" I ask her, thinking back to everyone I've told. Of course, there was Beth, the doctor, but there was no one else who knew. I had tried to tell Greg that night, but Nancy interrupted us.

"Well," Sadie began, unbuckling her seat belt, "when I've seen you these past few days, you've been looking sick, running to the bathroom, but you have this glow about you that says you aren't sick. And you are also gaining some belly fat."

I cock my head at her giving her a look. I know for a fact that I haven't gained any weight, I checked every morning. She gave a sigh, letting my know that she was joking.

"How did you know those signs meant you were pregnant?" I ask my 11-year-old daughter. I had _that_ talk with her a few years ago, but I hadn't told her anything about babies.

"Mrs G at school is having a baby too," Sadie explains. "She told us what it was like to be pregnant. Most of the other kids just tuned out, but I found it quite interesting."

"Of course you did, my little smartie pants." I rubbed Sadie's head, messing up her hair.

"Mom!" she shouts but still giggling. I reach over and envelope her into my arms.

"I love you," I mumble into her hair. Tears speckled in my eyes. My little girl was grown up, and now I was going to have another child. I pulled back and looked into Sadie's eyes. "You can't tell your father anything, ok?" I made sure she understood. "You can't let him know until I have a chance to tell him."

"I won't tell him," she promises me. "So he is the father of this baby? Not that old guys with the weird beard thingy?"

"What?" I am confused and then I remember when Sadie walked in on Bommer making me make him 'not say anything'. "Oh, no!" I almost gag at the thought of Bommer and I… Ew! "No way. Your father is the father, and I have to find a way to tell him soon." I have to.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hi guys! I am so sorry for the short chapter and long wait for it, I just had school and my other fanfictions, you know. Anyway, I was so happy to get notified every time someone favourited/followed/reviewed, I was amazing! I know the Good Girls fandom has still to grow, but I'm glad you all like the show as much as I did. Can't wait for season 2!**

 **So I have an idea in mind of how I would make Annie tell Greg (it's pretty dramatic!) but I would love to hear you guy's ideas too! Please review and/or PM me with any suggestions you have (especially with telling Greg about the baby and how to get rid of Nancy).**

 **I should update within the week, but the more reviews and favs/follows I get the more inspired I will be to write!**

 **Xx G**

 **P.s. Also looking for baby name suggestions...**


	5. The truth comes out

"Uh, stop it!" Sadie squirms, her eyes still closed.

"Hold still!" I let out a frustrated groan when she moves again and I mess up the eyeliner. As I reach over to grab a tissue Sadie sighs.

"I just don't see why I need to wear makeup for a school play."

"Well, I don't see the logic in it either, making middle-school children to paint their faces - especially when they don't want to - but it is what it is," I told her, attempting again with the eyeliner. "Please stay still this time," I beg of her. She does and I am able to get it right this time. Finally!

"Are you nervous?" I ask Sadie, powdering her face one last time.

"Not really," Sadie nonchalantly replied. "I mean I'm just Peter Pan. "

"Yeah, just Peter Pan." I let out a breath. If I had cast in any play, I would be freaking out right about now. Even if I was just in the chorus, I would be hyperventilating. I guess I just wasn't a stage-fit person, where Sadie seems to love it.

I pulled back and studied her face. "I think we're done," I tell her. Sadie smiles, and I mirror it. I was so excited for her, and to watch her play the main role in her play. "Ready to go?" I ask her.

"Yep." She hops down from the bathroom bench and runs to her bedroom to grab her jacket. A few minutes later, we pull up in front of the school.

"I have to go backstage," she tells me and starts to walk away.

"Hey!" I call out to her. She walks back with the annoyed face.

"What?"

I stick out my hand and start our personal handshake. She relents and a smile comes upon her face.

"Love yah never put no one 'bove yah!" we say in a sing-song in unison.

She runs off towards the back entrance of the stage and I sit in the car for a minute thinking about what a great child I have. Sighing, I get out of the car and walk into the school assembly room and take a seat in the middle. The front was too close, but you couldn't hear the performers properly if you were at the back. I pull out my phone to turn it on silent.

"You know you can't have your phone on," I hear a voice say.

I look up to explain, but then see that it was Greg. "Is this seat taken?' he asks, motioning to the seat next to me. He is holding onto a bag. I nod my head reluctantly. He flashes me a smile a sits down just as the lights dim.

Watching the show is bittersweet. Sweet because the play is absolutely amazing - and in my biased opinion, Sadie was definitely the best cast member - and bitter because I had to sit next to Greg the whole time with that secret hanging over my head.

When it was time for Saide to take her bow, Greg and I both stand up, cheering and clapping - being the embarrassing parents. I could see Sadie's blush from here. Smiling, Greg and I made our way to the back of the stage where the parents were picking up the performers. When we see Sadie, we rush over to her.

"Sadie, you were amazing!" I say as I envelop her in a bear hug. Greg quickly joins in. After and minutes, Saide pulls away.

"Why thank you," she laughs and takes a bow. I reach over and ruffles her hair.

"This is for you," Greg hands Saide the mysterious bag. She peaks inside and laughs. "I was going to get you flowers, but I didn't think you would like them."

"Chocolate!" Sadie exclaimed. "You know me so well!" She joked.

"Well, you're my only child," Greg laughs. "I probably should know that you prefer chocolate over flowers."

I felt a pang in my heart. Technically, Sadie was his only child, but not for long. I really need to tell him.

"What reasonable person would want flowers over chocolate?" Sadie asks.

"Well, you'll have to share them with me," I said masking on a smile, playfully snatching the bag off her.

"As if!"

* * *

Later that night, Greg and I are sitting on the couch. Sadie had immediately fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. There was an awkward silence.

"So…" Greg starts. The awkwardness continues.

"I'm pregnant," I blurt out. I turn to face him. I had thought it would be better to get it done and over with here where there is no distractions and there will be no interruptions. It didn't give me time to prepare for his reaction to the news though. Come to think of it, I don't think anything could have prepared me for his reaction.

* * *

 **Author's note: So sorry for not updating sooner! Life and stuff.**

 **Xx G**


	6. His reaction

"I'm pregnant."

After those two words left my mouth, I instantly regret it. _Why did I have to tell him like that?_ I thought to myself. _I could have lead up to it._

I glanced up from where my gaze was held on my lap. He is just staring at me. Gregg was quiet, and it scared me. I was usually good at reading his expression, but right now, I couldn't tell what Gregg was thinking at all. We keep eye contact for what felt like an eternity but must have only been like 10 seconds.

Suddenly, before I can even register what is happening, Gregg's lips are on mine. For a second, I'm unmoving in shock, but as Gregg's lips coax mine, I return his kiss.

Before I know it, I'm flat on my back on the sofa with Gregg looming on top of me. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, I suck in a breathe.

"What are you doing?" I ask him in between small kisses.

"The last time you told me you were pregnant, I reacted badly," he explained with a slight smile as he remembered. Laughing, I joined him in reminiscing.

I was at Gregg's house sitting on the sofa, similar to how we were before, watching TV and I blurted out, mid-fight scene of the show we were watching, that I was pregnant. Gregg had just looked at me for a minute and then walked out of the house. I never knew where he had gone that night, but I waited for hours at his place, worried and wanting him to come home. Eventually, he had, and we had argued. He thought the baby was someone else's because he was sure he had used protection every time.

I had told him that he must have forgotten one time because he was the only guy I had been with. We had argued for about an hour and then I had left. A few days later, there had been a knock on the door and Gregg was there, wedding ring in hand. He had explained that getting married was the best option with a baby and all, but I knew it was mainly because his parents didn't want him tarnishing the family name.

We got married at the courthouse the next week. I had worn a yellow sundress because I couldn't afford a new dress, let alone a wedding dress, and Gregg's parents wouldn't allow him to pay for one. They had and still do blame me for 'ruining' their son's life when he was so young. If it was up to them, they would have made me get an abortion. With me, that was out of the question. I could never take the life of my child, unborn or otherwise. Gregg had agreed with me on that one, thankfully.

Of course, the marriage wasn't long lasting but at least we had tried. I was so glad we stayed somewhat friendly towards each other.

"You want to know where I went that night? When you told me you were pregnant?" he asks, bringing me back to the present.

I nodded, curiosity nipping at me. Gregg lets out a small laugh and tells me. "I went to the pool."

"That's why your hair was dripping wet!" I finally understood now!

"Yeah," he chuckles. "It was closed, but snuck in. It always cooled me down being underwater."

"I don't think it cooled you down too much that night," I scoffed. "We argued for hours when you got back."

"Oh, trust me, it did cool me down." I look at him for an explanation and he sighed.

"I wanted to track down every guy who looked at you in the wrong way and find the one who made you pregnant. I was so sure that I wasn't the father."

"As I told you then, you were my boyfriend I slept with." I place a quick kiss on his lips.

"I didn't believe you. Someone as pretty as you, no way," Gregg winks, then his face becomes serious. "I've regretted all these years how I reacted when you told me you were pregnant. I guess I just wanted to do it differently these time."

"Well, I can't say I dislike this reaction," I say playfully.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

I sigh and pull his head down to my own. Soon we are lost in each other, the past is forgotten as it always should be.

* * *

"We really shouldn't have done that."

We are lying side by side on his bed, catching our breath.

"Well, I for one don't regret it," Gregg says, rolling over to face me. I mirror his movement.

"Neither do I," I reply, looking into his eyes.

"Then why shouldn't we have done it if we both wanted too?"

"May I remind you of our daughter, our unborn child _and_ your _girlfriend_?"

"Yeah, well, we'll deal with that some other time," Gregg sighs "Speaking of our baby," Gregg places a hand on my belly, "when is our son due?"

"Oh, you're so sure it's a boy?" I smile. "You were so sure Sadie was going to be a boy when I was pregnant the first time."

"That's why there is more chance that this little one will be my mini Gregg junior."

"We are not naming our child 'Gregg Junior'," I laugh.

"Well, we have nine months to discuss names."

"Eight," I correct him. "The baby is due in eight months."

"Wow," Gregg exhales. He lowers his gaze and bites his lip as if he's internally debating something.

"What is it?" I ask him gently.

He raises his eyes to meet mine once again. "Do you want to try us again? I know we didn't work together with them before, but I think after we've had all these past and new experiences, we can make it work. And if we don't work out, then at least we know we tried."

I place my finger on his lips to halt his rambling. "Yes," I whisper quietly. "I do want to try and make things work between us."

"I'll talk to Nancy tomorrow," he says, "when she gets back from her business trip."

"Sounds good." I place a kiss on his lips, and it soon deepens.

Breaking away for a moment, I whisper against his lips. "I love you, Gregg."

"And I love you, Annie."

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, so first up I want to apologize for the sickening cheesy and cliche-ness of this last chapter. I'm sorry. I hope you like that I added some background to Annie and Greg's relationship. I think this will be my last chapter of this story. If you guys want me to continue, please review and give me some plot ideas. If you like my writing, check out my other fics!**

 **Until next time,**

 **XxG**


End file.
